LES CRIS DANS LA NUIT NOIRE - TOME I
by Heilen Black
Summary: Pour affronter les ténèbres qui guettent, elle aura besoin de lui. Elle aura besoin de lui pour accepter qui elle est et les horribles choses qu'elle a commise. Sa lumière dans le noir, c'est lui. Ça a toujours été lui. Cet insupportable petit farceur de Fred Weasley. C'est lui. C'est une évidence.
1. ACCROCHE

_« **-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour te passer de la magie.**_

_-**C'est un mode de vie**, répondit-elle en haussant des épaules._

_**-Et ça ne te manque pas ?** insista-t-il._

_**-Pas vraiment.**_

_**-Tu m'étonneras toujours, Ely-Anna O'Mara.**_

_**-Je croyais que c'était pour ça que j'étais ton amie ?**_

_-**Non, moi, je ne veux pas être ton ami**, sourit-il en secouant la tête._

_**-Oh merci !** siffla-t-elle, vexée._

_**-Je veux être plus que ça.** »_


	2. PROLOGUE

« _you said sleep is a rose_ »

* * *

_La rancœur. Elle est là dans mon cœur. Dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Elle me suit sans cesse, à chaque pas que je fais et qui me rapproche un peu plus de la fin._

La lune brille de mille feux ce soir. Elle brille si fort qu'elle éclaire chaque centimètre carré de la lande dans laquelle nous avons trouvé refuge. Elle brille si fort qu'elle arrache quelques rires aux enfants qui m'entourent. Elle brille si fort que je perçois de la joie dans les prunelles de mes compagnons.

_Je dois vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à que je la revois et qu'elle accepte de me pardonner. Mais quand ? Plus les journées passent et plus je perds espoir, tout au fond de mon cœur. Plus les jours se succèdent et plus je prends conscience que je pourrais peut-être ne jamais la revoir._

La lune est si belle qu'elle me replonge dans mes souvenirs les plus heureux. Ils me donnent l'impression d'appartenir à une autre vie. A une autre fille, sauf que cette fille, ce n'est pas moi. Sa joie n'est pas la mienne. Ses éclats de rire ne sont pas les miens. Ses sourires ne me disent rien. L'amour qu'elle éprouve ne m'atteint plus.

_La guerre approche. Je le sens. Je le sais. Je le vois. Encore combien de semaines, de jours ou d'heures avant qu'elle n'éclate ? Nous avons déjà bien trop perdu. Nous avons déjà trop donné. La lumière qui se dessine au bout du chemin est-elle pour nous ? J'aimerais tant la revoir juste une fois._

La guerre approche. Je le sens. Je le sais. Je le vois. Et j'ai peur. Encore combien de temps avant qu'elle n'éclate ? Encore combien de temps avant de perdre l'ultime espoir qui est mien ?

__Encore combien de temps sans toi ?__


	3. I

« _the night we met_ »

* * *

« Au commencement de cette histoire, il n'était question que d'amitié, de rires et de joie. Il était question de profiter de la vie, de s'amuser et d'amuser les autres. Il était question de séduire, de plaire et de se plaire mutuellement. Au début de l'histoire, il n'était pas encore question de peur, de trahison et de culpabilité. Non, loin de là. Au commencement, ils n'étaient que deux. Une fille. Un garçon. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Avec une pointe d'amour aussi, pour pimenter leurs vies d'adolescents. Ils n'étaient que deux, mais au final, il n'en est rester qu'un. »

** « 11 MAI 1995, MATIN »**

**—****Je suis désolé**, souffla doucement Cédric. **Mais... je pense que c'est le mieux pour nous deux.**

_Le mieux pour nous deux ?_ pensa-t-elle avec aigreur. _Et depuis quand tu penses que tu sais ce qui est plus sain pour moi que moi-même ?_ Elle se retint toutefois d'exposer cette pensée à haute voix, car avec son fort caractère, elle savait parfaitement qu'une dispute finirait pas éclater et à en juger par l'expression sincèrement désolée sur le visage du Poufsouffle, il n'était pas venu la rejoindre sous le saule près du Lac dans cette intention. Un soupir lui échappa et elle détourna le regard en direction de l'étendue d'eau qui se perdait à l'horizon.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur la plateforme qui avait accueillit la deuxième tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, qui regroupaient depuis de nombreux mois les écoles anglaise, française et bulgare. Une plateforme sur laquelle elle s'était brusquement retrouvée, mouillée de la tête aux pieds, enroulée dans un épais plaid, dans les bras d'un Cédric Diggory tout aussi noyer qu'elle. L'esprit embrouillé par de nombreuses heures floues dans son esprit, elle avait assisté à la victoire improbable de Harry Potter.

De nombreuses semaines avaient passé depuis, pourtant, elle avait encore l'impression d'être là-bas, entourée par les huées et applaudissements des spectateurs autorisés à monter sur la plateforme. Elle entendait encore les rires de ses camarades de maison, alors que Cédric l'aidait à grimper à l'échelle, toute tremblante de froid qu'elle était. Elle se souvenait du baiser qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait appris être le deuxième de cette tâche.

Un baiser qui semblait être à des années lumières de l'instant qu'elle était entrain de vivre. Elle crut même être en plein cauchemar. Elle aurait voulu être en plein cauchemar. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle le savait parfaitement. La sensation du vent sur ses bras nus, le soulèvement de ses cheveux, le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de sa tête, tout ça était parfaitement réel. A l'instar du garçon dans son dos, raide et désolé pour elle, qui semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Une réponse qui simplifierait les choses entre eux. Qui atténuerait la culpabilité de son cœur.

**—Peut-être.**

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de dire avant de retourner à grands pas vers le château. Ses yeux la picotaient étrangement et elle se retint avec peine de ne pas éclater en sanglots devant les étudiants qui déambulaient dans les couloirs de l'école, se rendant pour la plupart dans la Grande Salle où était encore servi le petit-déjeuner. Repas dont elle avait été privé par la requête du Poufsouffle qui l'attendait sous le saule qui avait abrité bon nombre de leurs étreintes. Repas qu'elle aurait certainement rendu dans les toilettes des filles si elle l'avait ingurgité avant d'apprendre leur rupture.

Ce mot sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles, comme s'il lui paraissait inconcevable de l'appliquer à sa personne, après deux longues années d'une relation passionnelle avec Diggory. Elle avait vu plusieurs couples se faire et se défaire au cours de sa scolarité, sans penser un seul instant qu'elle ferait un jour partie de ces filles pleurnichardes, qui préféraient se réfugier sous leur couverture plutôt que d'affronter avec dignité une décision qu'elles ne cautionnaient pas. Elle avait sincèrement penser que Cédric était l'homme de sa vie, mais il fallait croire que leur vision de leur couple différait totalement.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui donnait accès à la salle commune de sa maison. L'animal posa sur elle un regard perçant, comme s'il percevait ses émotions -ce dont elle était pratiquement certaine- avant de lui donner l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la tour, une fois qu'elle répondit correctement à son énigme. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet, alors qu'elle traversait un étroit corridor, avant de se retrouver en pleine lumière, dans une pièce circulaire au plafond si haut qu'on le croirait inaccessible. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans la salle qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus, comme un chat enragé.

Malgré le pincement de son cœur, elle esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant la tignasse de son meilleur ami, un beau sixième année répondant au nom de Constantin Adams et qui faisait chavirer le cœur de toutes les filles de l'école par sa beauté, son charisme et sa galanterie sans nom. Malheureusement pour elles, le penchant de Constantin se tournait plus vers les garçons à la musculature impressionnante, au physique de rêve. Sans lui demander quoi que ce soit, il l'entraîna derrière un paravent où se trouvaient deux fauteuils multicolores -seul espace de détente de la tour.

**—Alors ?** s'enquit-il en trépignant d'impatience. **Il te voulait quoi, ton beau prince charmant ?**  
**—Rompre**, souffla-t-elle.  
**—Quoi ?** s'exclama Constantin en écarquillant des yeux, se qui rendait son regard encore plus envoûtant. **Mais.. mais... enfin... non, ce n'est pas possible !**  
**—C'est ce que je voudrais croire**, soupira-t-elle. **Mais c'est arrivé.**  
**—Le gougeât !** gronda son ami.

Ely sentit sa gorge se nouer et elle détourna la tête pour que son meilleur ami ne remarque pas la larme qui s'était échappée, pour venir s'échouer sur sa lèvre supérieure, d'où elle resta suspendue quelques secondes avant de finir sa course sur le parquet. Le monde alentour semblait s'être tu, car elle ne percevait plus le moindre son de l'autre côté du paravent. A moins que la déchirure de son cœur fut plus assourdissante à ses oreilles.

**—Si je le croise...** ajouta Constantin. **Je lui fais la peau à cette triple andouille sans cervelle !**

Malgré la tristesse de sa situation, Ely esquissa un sourire. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami dans les moments difficiles. Il avait cette part de folie en lui, cette spontanéité qui rendait chaque situation compliquée plus légère. Chaque sanglot se transformait en rire, chaque larme de malheur se transformait en larme de bonheur. Constantin avait ce don unique de guérir le mal-être des autres, de diminuer leur peine, ce qui faisait de lui une personne exceptionnelle, parfois mal jugée du fait de son orientation sexuelle. Bon nombres d'élèves préféraient se moquer de lui et de ses manières plutôt que d'apprendre à le connaître et se rendre compte de la géniale personne qu'il était.

**—Merci**, souffla-t-elle. **Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.**  
**—Tu te serais noyée dans tes larmes**, commenta-t-il en se laissant tomber au fond de son fauteuil.  
**—C'est vrai**, admit-elle.

La sonnerie finit par retentir, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée de cours, la dernière avant le week-end. Chacun récupéra ses manuels, parchemins et encrier avant de se rendre dans la salle où ils étaient attendus, l'esprit déjà focalisé sur la matière à étudier, sur le sujet du devoir. Cette facilité de concentration faisait de la maison Serdaigle une des plus prisées par les érudits. Combien d'années consécutives avait-elle gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons grâce au savoir de ses étudiants, à leur logique et leur bon sens ? Plus les années passaient, plus Ely se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait de faire partie de cette maison, dont était issue sa mère avant elle. Elle s'y était toujours sentie à sa place, choyée, comprise et aimée comme la personne qu'elle était réellement. Ici, il n'y avait pas de faux semblant, pas de mensonges, pas de mépris envers les capacités d'autrui. Non, d'une certaine façon ils étaient tous sur un même pied d'égalité et la jeune femme adorait ça.**  
**  
**—On se voit plus tard**, fit Constantin en la laissant devant la salle d'Etudes des moldus.

La Serdaigle acquiesça, avant de rejoindre un groupe de filles de sa maison, qui bavardaient gaiement des derniers potins de l'école. Un instant, elle crut que son nom serait cité dans la conversation, mêlé à celui de Cédric par rapport à leur récente rupture, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle comprit alors que le garçon n'en avait encore parler à personne, pas même à ses amis, alors qu'ils étaient sensés ne rien se cacher du tout, en bons Poufsouffle loyaux qu'ils étaient. Cette constatation la soulagea un petit peu, mais pas suffisamment pour faire disparaître le pincement de son cœur. La douleur, la colère et la rancœur ne s'en iraient pas facilement, elle le savait. Il lui faudrait du temps pour comprendre, réaliser et y penser sans éclater en sanglots, comme elle brûlait d'envie de le faire en cet instant.

Mais elle était forte. Son père lui avait appris à l'être, après la mort de sa mère et elle ferait tout pour le rendre fier d'elle.

* * *

** « 11 MAI 1995, SOIR »**

**—Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller**, fit Ely pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Encore une fois, Constantin fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, mais le soupir de frustration qu'il lâcha fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il supportait de moins en moins ses enfantillages, auxquels il avait droit depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé avoir été invité à la petite fête secrète des jumeaux Weasley et qu'il comptait sur elle pour lui tenir compagnie. Si elle avait réussie à esquiver ses sorties grâce à sa relation avec Diggory, Ely se rendait compte à présent qu'elle n'avait plus aucun prétexte pour ne pas s'y rendre et ça, son ami l'avait parfaitement compris. Ce fut à elle de soupirer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois simple, sans inscription, sur laquelle Constantin tapota sa baguette magique selon un code qu'il était le seul à connaître. Le battant s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard et le silence du couloir fut remplacé par la symphonie des Bizarr' Sisters.

**—Dément**, fit le Serdaigle avec admiration.

Ce qui était autrefois une salle de classe désaffectée se trouvait à présent être une sorte de boîte de nuit comme on en trouvait chez les moldus, avec des jeux de lumière dans chaque coin. Une piste de danse improvisée avait été installée sur la droite et de nombreuses filles se trémoussaient au son de la voix de Myron Wagtail, le chanteur carrément canon du groupe. De l'autre côté, un bar avait été installé, tenu par un elfe de maison que les jumeaux Weasley avaient certainement soudoyés par l'avoir à leurs côtés ce soir. C'était une façon de faire que la jeune femme ne cautionnait absolument pas.

**—Ils ont engagés un elfe de maison pour tenir le bar** , s'indigna-t-elle à l'oreille de son ami.  
**—Et alors ?** cria Constantin. **On s'en fiche ! On est là pour s'amuser !**

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de sa part, il se mêla à la foule de danseurs, se déhanchant avec une grâce inouïe, certainement dans l'intention de repérer sa prochaine proie. Peut-être parviendrait-il enfin à trouver le garçon qui allait faire battre son cœur pour le restant de son existence, comme il l'espérait secrètement depuis que ses parents lui avaient lus ces contes populaires pour enfants où les héros finissaient toujours par trouver leur moitié. Ely, elle, avait un instant cru avoir trouver sa moitié, mais cette idée s'était évaporée quelques heures plus tôt.

**—Qu'est-ce qu'une fille aussi jolie que toi fait sans un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à la main ?**

La jeune femme releva la tête en esquissant un doux sourire amusé. George Weasley se tenait devant elle, ses longs cheveux roux ramenés en arrière, dévoilant la délicatesse de son visage, mettant en avant la lueur enfantine dans ses yeux azurs. Il tenait deux coupes d'alcool et il s'empressa de lui en donner une avant de déposer un baiser aussi léger que l'air sur son front.

**—Je suis content de voir que tu t'es finalement décidée à venir à une de nos petites fêtes**, continua-t-il.  
**—J'avais besoin de me changer les idées**, fit-elle d'un ton évasif.

Après Constantin, George était la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance dans le monde des sorciers. Il la connaissait par cœur, l'ayant longuement côtoyer durant leur enfance, du temps où la mère de la jeune femme était encore en vie et officiait comme perceptrice au village de Loutry Ste Chapsoule où résidait toute la famille Weasley. Combien d'après-midi avaient-ils passés avec le jumeau de celui-ci dans le jardin du Terrier, à essayer d'attraper tous les gnomes qui habitaient les hautes herbes ? Combien de jeux avaient-ils mis au point pour s'amuser ? Combien de farces avaient-ils fait à Mrs Weasley ? Combien de fous rires avaient-ils eu, ensemble ?

**—Paraîtrais-je lourdaud si je te demandais pourquoi tu avais besoin de te changer les idées ? A en juger par l'absence d'étincelle dans ces belles prunelles vertes, je dirais que ça a un certain rapport avec un Poufsouffle dont je ne citerais pas le nom.**  
**—Bingo.**  
**—Je vois...** poursuivit le rouquin. **Il t'a largué.**  
**—Si tu pouvais éviter d'employer ce terme-ci...** grimaça-t-elle. **Tu me donnes l'impression d'être une vieille chaussette solitaire et trouée.**

Le rire de George s'éleva quelques secondes par-dessus la musique. Il sembla que cela attira l'attention de son jumeau, puisque Fred ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et comme Ely s'y attendait, il s'inclina devant elle, en une révérence qui, au début l'amusait grandement, avait fini par la rendre mal à l'aise. Mais malgré ses demandes, le rouquin continuait d'agir ainsi, prétextant que c'était sa façon de se montrer galant envers elle.

**—Ely-Anna O'Mara ici présente !** fit-il semblant de s'étonner en se redressant. **En voilà une surprise !**  
**—Il y a un début à tout...** souffla-t-elle.  
**—Notre Serdaigle adorée a des peines de cœur** , précisa son jumeau.  
**—Ah... Diggory. Ce mec est vraiment un idiot. Il ne se rend pas compte de la connerie qu'il vient de commettre**, ajouta Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Dans une autre situation, Ely aurait certainement rit de cette nouvelle tentative de drague du garçon, mais aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Les jumeaux finirent par s'en rendre compte car ils estimèrent de leur devoir de lui remonter le moral. Et pour eux, une soirée agréable était forcément liée à une bonne boisson alcoolisée entre les mains.

L'espace de quelques heures, Ely parvint à oublier que son petit-ami venait de mettre un terme à une relation de deux années. Elle parvint à oublier que son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine. Elle parvint à oublier son père, qui devait se morfondre dans leur petite maison londonienne. Elle parvint à oublier que cela ferait bientôt dix ans que sa mère était morte. Elle parvint à oublier les cours, le stress des examens. Elle parvint à oublier tout ce qui n'avait pas un rapport avec un certain Poufsouffle.

Oui, elle oublia. Elle oublia tant et si bien qu'elle ne réalisa pas que cette soirée venait de marquer un tournant pour le restant de sa vie.


End file.
